What Do You Think?
by MelpomeneThaliaClio
Summary: A collection of characters' thoughts on Harry Dresden. Will include Butters, Morgan, Michael, Lucio, Marcone, Mac, and maybe a few others. Rating for language.
1. Waldo Butters

_All take place before Changes._**_  
><em>**

**_Ch. Summary: What does Butters think of Harry Dresden?_  
><strong>

**BUTTTERS**

I've known Harry Dresden for a few years now, and he is one of the biggest mysteries of my life, medically speaking. I may just be a 'medical examiner' – apparently 'coroner' is crude, nowadays – but I know how the human body is supposed to function. Cells make imperfect copies of themselves to replace the dead cells in our body, which is what causes us to age and our bodies to break down and die eventually, no matter how healthy you are. Harry's cells, on the other hand, make perfect copies, or close to it. He could theoretically live forever, but that doesn't seem likely.

Harry Dresden is just about the greatest man I've ever known. He chooses to fight things that I didn't even know existed until a few years ago, and has been doing it for a while. These things, these _monsters_, seem impossible to normal people like me, but Harry… Harry stands up to them, and he kicks their ugly asses all the way back to Monster-land. When I first learned about magic and monsters, it was because I was attacked by a crew of zombies and their necromancer Daddy. And who was there to save me? Harry Dresden. It's what he does. One day, though, I'm afraid that he'll meet one monster he just can't beat, and that will be the end of Chicago's supernatural savior. It's unlikely that Harry will live forever, because he's Harry. He couldn't let something bad just be, even if it killed him.

Harry can do things that no other person can, or at least no other person that I've ever met. He can shoot fireballs out of a stick and make an invincible shield out of thin air. He can create a T-rex out of nothing more than willpower and imagination - If there was ever a doubt in my mind about magic or the supernatural, the zombie-dinosaur incident wipes them from my mind. Honestly, he scares the fucking shit out of me. I'm normally not one to curse – I blame my mother – but that's the only way I can describe how Harry makes me feel. Seeing him in action is pretty goddamn terrifying; the few times I've gotten real glimpses of what his world is like, I've had to resist the need to pee my pants. Normal people are not equipped to deal with that sort of thing. But Harry does, almost daily.

From a purely psychological standpoint, Harry Dresden is an absolute nutcase – completely bonkers. He's been known to talk to himself, he laughs at monsters, and he's been known to do things that he knows will likely get him killed. From a purely personal standpoint, I think he's the best kind of crazy.


	2. Gentleman Johnny Marcone

**_Chapter Summary: What does 'Gentleman' Johnny Marcone think of Harry Dresden?_**

**MARCONE**

When you first look at Harry Dresden**, **your first thought is, "That is one tall son of a bitch." Those were the actual words that one of my employees used when describing the man. I first heard of Mr. Dresden about a decade ago, and my first thought was that he was a joke. But then I soul gazed him; I don't think that I can accurately describe what I saw inside of him. He was forged by fire, and though he stands in the dark, he is a source of light. It sounds like a badly written poem, but that's what I saw.

From a business standpoint, Mr. Dresden is a very serious threat. He knows quite a bit about the things I involve myself in, and often tries to interfere. The threat that he poses is made even worse because I have frequently found myself in need of Mr. Dresden's services, putting me into his debt. I had even offered to hire him at one point, but he vehemently refused; I hired Ms. Gard instead. Despite the hiring of a Valkyrie, I still find myself in need of Mr. Dresden's services, much to my displeasure and his.

From a more personal standpoint, I quite like Mr. Dresden. He reminds me of myself in certain ways; he is determined, he has an ironclad code, and he has managed to accumulate more enemies than he has friends. When I tried to hire him when we first met, it started out as a business move. After I tricked him into a soul gaze, though, it also became personal. This was not a man I wanted as an enemy. Unfortunately, that's what we've become. Or perhaps 'enemy' is not the right word. Though we stand on opposite sides of the fence, there are certain issues that we agree on.

My opinion of Harry Dresden is complicated, and my relationship with him holds a sort of yin yang quality.

_Explanation of the yin yang thing:_

_Marcone is the black (bad) with just little white (good), and Dresden is white (good) with a bit of black (bad). _


	3. Warden Donald Morgan

_Chapter summary: What does Donald Morgan think about Harry Dresden?_**  
><strong>

**MORGAN**

Harry Dresden is nothing short of infuriating. I do not think I have ever met a man that is so thoroughly maddening. And that is when he is not even trying to aggravate me. The idea of murdering the man has crossed my mind more often than I would care to admit. Despite my personal aggravation with Dresden, I have mixed feelings about him.

When he first escaped death and the Doom of Damocles was leveled against him, I drank so much liquor that I had a three-day hangover. I was so sure that he was the Antichrist come to life at last. That feeling of dread stayed with me for a long, long, long time. At one point, under the Merlin's orders, I tried to get him killed... I have never actually admitted that outright. When phrased as such, it sounds horrible, but it was the lesser of two evils at the time. Kill the a criminal who escaped justice once or battle a violent, unnecessary war with the Red Court. Dresden was more clever than anyone thought, though; I still have not decided if the world would have been better off if he had fallen for the ploy.

As aggravating as I find Dresden, I cannot in good conscience accuse him of being an intentionally bad man. Incapable of thinking through his decisions? Definitely. But purposefully harming the innocent? No. It pains me to even think it, but I may actually even respect him. He defends what is his, and he does not do anything halfway. He fights for what he believes to be right. He is easily influenced, though. He is not malicious, but he makes many mistakes that are potentially fatal not just for him, but also for those around him.

I no longer consider Dresden to be the Antichrist of the Wizards, but I still believe he will bring about the fall of the White Council. He is still young, and his ideas of justice and how things are done differ wildly from my own as well of those of the the Council. Also, one of those fatal mistake will undoubtedly begin the process of breaking down the foundations of the White Council of Wizardry.

Even more painful to admit... I am not entirely sure that's a bad thing.

**A/N: I was having a Morgan Moment. I always kind of had this sneaking suspicion that Morgan was so hard on Harry for rebelling against the White Council because he, Morgan that is, was having his own doubts about the organization that he's served blindly for centuries. So, there you have it. **

**Check out my other story, _Running In Circles_. It's a lot better written than this one. _What Do You Think? _is just made up of those little scenarios that have a habit of cropping up in my head. (x**


End file.
